


To Court A Flower

by angelofsymphonia



Series: Fail!Courting Series [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Failure to be suave on Dwalin's part, M/M, and Dwalin's hilarious take on romance, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofsymphonia/pseuds/angelofsymphonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fill for a Hobbit kink meme prompt 7: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=8697877#t8697877 which is Dwalin is not very good at emotions beyond the brasher ones. Poetry and art are not his forte. He's not one to give flowers or ornate gifts, and the only metal he's worked are weapons, sturdy and sure. When ori starts finding poems that sound more like threats than songs and hairpins that are like little daggers, he begins to worry that someone in the group wants him dead.</p><p>All credit for the general idea of this goes to withalittlewit, I'm just the minion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Him Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryeandpickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeandpickles/gifts).



Calculating eyes watched intently as the younger dwarf moved, the tall figure unseen as he gazed upon his beloved.

Ori... Somehow, the little dwarf had managed to catch his interest, throughout their time together as part of the company. The scribe's carefree nature had surely frustrated him at first, having wanted nothing more than to just beat some sense and toughness into that gentle soul.

However, after the Battle of the Five Armies, the young one had definitely proven his worth. He had even, albeit unknowingly, saved the life of the dwarf who lurked in the shadows, looking over Ori. Nowadays, the scholar seemed so delicate and fragile, as if one touch from his own war-hardened hands would break the little flower.

Dwalin sighed as he looked down at his hand. He was not one for frivolous gifts, in fact he hated such things. But for the dwarf in front of him, he was willing to attempt such customs.

He had spent the last moon's passing gathering information, consulting Nori and Dori about gifts that would be to their brother's liking, much to their amusement. They had agreed to allow the courting to take place, as guardians of Ori.

Grumbling, he twirled his handmade hairpins between his thick fingers. They were not delicate, or dainty as many maidens of Middle Earth would want, they were practical hairpins, fashioned by his own warriors hands.

Grumbling to himself in embarrassment, Dwalin knew he would not be able to gift these to Ori personally. So, he decided upon the next best solution, and threw them into the clearing where his intended sat, before fleeing from the scene with a decidedly flushed face.

\-----

An unsuspecting Ori was humming happily to himself, sketching in his favourite book. Therefore, when several objects whizzed past his face at a dangerously close proximity he could only blink.

He gulped, looking at wall behind him. His eyes only grew wider as he noticed the miniature weapons embedded into the wall, a sense of dread filling him as he lifted them out.

Inspecting them, Ori noticed these minuscule blades were not like any weapon he had ever seen. They were too small to deliver a fatal attack,

Nevertheless, as he turned the tiny daggers over his heart dropped into his stomach, a cold chill coming over him despite the warm summer heat.

There, etched into these blades, his own name stared back at him...

He needed to tell someone, and quickly.

\-----

As the alarm bells were raised, and the company was gathered within the throne room for an emergency council, Dwalin realised his gift may not have been well received. Ori was not wearing his hairpins, and in Dwarven culture had was a sure sign of rejection.

"I have gathered you here, brothers, as one of us is in danger." Thorin spoke out, scanning the room before his gaze landed upon the distraught Ori. "An attack has been made on Ori, this day."

That drew Dwalin's attention from Ori's supposed rejection. He had been attacked? No-one attacked his property.

Stepping forward, the bald dwarf growled. "I will watch him, king."

Thorin nodded at him, giving Ori instruction to stay by Dwalin's side and wait to see if this mysterious attacker struck again. After all, Dwalin was one of the greatest warriors in Erebor.

It was worth the bright smile he was granted by his little flower, and he grunted his approval. Somewhere across the room neither dwarf noticed Nori and Dori in hysterics.


	2. Send a Letter

In the days following the acknowledgement of the threat, Dwalin stuck to the little dwarf like a shadow. He went wherever the other did morning, noon and, much to Ori's embarrassment, nightfall as well.

But Ori took the situation in his stride, and spending time with him gave Dwalin more plans for courting attempts, as Ori seemed to not accept his offered hairpins. He would not stop trying to grab Ori's affections, though, so on the eve of this day he put in motion his second plan.

Seduce the dwarf with the words he so loved. Dwalin had written Ori a poem, one that had taken many a night while he guarded the younger for him to compose.

Now, to set his plan into motion. He knew, again, he would not be able to face his delicate scribe directly with his feelings, so instead he thought up an excuse for leaving the dwarf alone that evening.

"I am afraid, little one, I will not be minding you this evening." Dwalin grunted, shrugging his shoulders when the other asked why, "I have important plans."

And with that, he left, completely missing the crestfallen look on Ori's face.

That night, he skipped dinner to place his present on Ori's pillow, pleased with himself that he had made such an effort, though he would admit he got bored halfway through and gave up. With a smug smile, Dwalin retired to his own bed, waiting to see the other's reaction come the morn.

\-----

Ori clutched nervously at his scarf, feeling empty without the constant presence of his somewhat intimidating body guard.

In the week that had passed, Ori had come to realise how much he enjoyed having Dwalin around. He had thought, once upon a time, that the bigger dwarf looked too scary for Ori to ever be able to talk to him, but over the time they had spent together he could see he had misjudged the other.

Which is why a night away from Dwalin saddened Ori, more than he would like to admit. It had hurt when the warrior had told him he had 'more important' matters, and just tossed his attentions elsewhere.

Ori didn't quite understand why his chest was in pain so, at the thought of Dwalin finding something or someone more important than him, so he asked Nori and Dori.

"Well laddie," Dori laughed, "It sounds like you're sweet on him!"

The mere thought of him liking Dwalin that way sent him redder than the finest roses in the kingdom. He sputtered as he tried to protest, but found he couldn't.

Oh Mahal.. Could Dori be right? He bit his lip, being shooed off to bed by his brothers with his head still swimming with unanswered questions.

As he traveled down the hall to his room, Ori thought for the first time that night he was incredibly glad Dwalin wasn't in his company, he didn't know if he would be able to handle himself...

As he stepped into his room, ready to prepare for much needed rest, he spied a letter adressed to him resting on his pillow. Perhaps it was Dwalin, apologising for disregarding him earlier? The unlikely thought brought a sweet smile to Ori's face, and he bounced over to the letter, collapsing onto his belly before eagerly opening it.

His eyes widened as he scanned the contents quickly, dropping the letter with a horrified gasp before he had even reached the end.

Were these words threats, that had been so cunningly concealed behind rhyme and prose? His attacker, it seemed, saw it fit to toy with his mind... But how had he known Dwalin would be absent tonight? Ori had only told the company members..

With shaking hands, Ori re-read the note.

_Those eyes you own,_   
_Resemble the murky waters where many drown,_   
_Your copper hair and braids,_   
_Embody the fire of an ambush, or raid._   
_I would do unspeakable things to you,_   
_If I could only lay my hands on you._   
_I will have you, Ori._

The young dwarf trembled, wishing Dwalin was here to make him feel a little safer.


	3. Bathe With Him

Dwalin smiled to himself as he ventured to the food hall, actually indulging his happy mood enough to spare a nod to some lesser dwarves, only to frown as they scurried off in fright.

Entering the Great Hall, Dwalin mood soared as he spotted the seat beside Ori was vacant, and he moved to shove himself possessively between the young dwarf, and any other that would try and garner Ori's attention, rather quickly.

Activity stilled at the table as Dwalin seated himself, and he could not help but look around in suspicion at his company, most of whom had averted their gaze.

"What?" He growled, instantly angered at this strange behaviour. He could not ignore the hurt he felt as he saw Ori flinch out of the corner of his eye.

"W-Well, Mister Dwalin..." Ori started, flushing brightly as he stumbled on his words.

Thorin's voice broke through his before he could finish. "The attacker has moved to tricks of the mind, it seems, Dwalin. Ori received a written threat this night passed."

The scowl directed at him by the king was one of obvious disapproval. Thorin did not appreciate his disappearing act last night. "You will stay with Ori every night, Dwalin, or do you wish me to find a suitable replacement as guard?"

Caring not momentarily that the dwarf in front of him was his king, Dwalin turned a dark look on Thorin. "Just try to, boy."

And with that Dwalin boldly placed his thick arm around Ori's waist, pulling the other practically onto his lap as he ate with his other hand and completely ignored anyone else around him.

Ori flushed redder than his hair, stammering to Thorin. "I-It's alright, King, Dwalin is f-fine as my guard..."

With a solemn nod, Thorin turned and exited the room, off to begin his duties for the day. Though he had left, Dwalin did not remove his arm from the other's lithe body, enjoying having his hands on his wriggling prize.

\-----

Ori fidgeted, feeling the warmth emanating from the warrior before him. Mahal, he wanted nothing more than to crawl into Dwalin's lap and burrow into his heat...

The scribe shook that thought away, blushing brightly again. He coughed rather awkwardly, before attempting to excuse himself to the bathhouse. "Mister Dwalin, I will take my leave of you--"

He said as he started to get up, only to be dragged back down almost effortlessly by a rather distracted Dwalin, it didn't even look as though he was paying attention to the smaller dwarf as he drank from his tankard. This time, Ori fell straight into Dwalin's lap, freezing up as he was certain Dwalin would throw him off.

With wide eyes, he waited, silent, for the other dwarf to bodily remove him, and probably smack him for his stupidity. But Dwalin just continued to sit, nonchalant, and drink his fill. Whimpering, Ori fearfully tried to wiggle free from his position, only to stop as Dwalin ceased drinking and groaned lowly. The guttural sound made Ori chew on his lip. 

On one hand, he knew he would now face the wrath of Dwalin, for infringing on his meal. On the other, Ori's inexperienced body felt the burning swell of arousal course through it. He pulled his tunic down, covering himself as he slid from the offending lap to stand.

"I-I shall excuse myself to bathe, Mister Dwalin.." Ori mumbled to the ground, looking anywhere but at his guard. He noticed the Hall was almost empty now, all the other dwarves having finished their morning meal.

Dwalin stood, also, his body easily towering other Ori's slender stature. Everything about Dwalin seemed big to the artist.

"I will be joining you." Came the short answer, "You are not leaving my sight, little one."

Anger boiled through his veins as he thought of his ghivashel being threatened. He would draw the blood of any who made Ori feel this way.

"No, Mister Dwalin!" Ori squeaked, putting his foot down at this. "I-It's not appropriate, not if we are not.. Intended."

Chewing on his lp, Ori tried not to think of the happiness being courted by Dwalin would bring him. His attraction to the older dwarf, at this point, was undeniable any longer.

"Well then, little one, I see no other way..." Grabbing Ori and throwing him other his shoulder effortlessly, Dwalin headed off to the bath house without a care for the other dwarf's protests. At no moment would he take his eye from his prize.

\-----

The bath house was deserted, just how Dwalin liked, as he eased into the steaming waters of the public wash area and awaiting Ori's entrance. His eyes slid shut, imagining the young one's naked flesh before him for a moment, barely able to contain his satisfaction for this situation.

Nevertheless, there were two things that plagued Dwalin's thoughts, bringing an uneasiness that was not welcome in his mind. Firstly, what should he do to garner Ori's attentions next? He was running thin of ideas to woo the boy, and he had yet to see his little flower form any response.

And more importantly, who was hunting his intended, and how had they so vigilantly evaded Dwalin's notice? It was indeed a worrying thought.

Now, contrary to popular belief, Dwalin was an intelligent dwarf- a mind of a warrior was a powerful thing. However, when faced with the sudden distraction of Ori's bashful entrance unto the bath, his mind seemed to shut down to all other actions but admiring the silky cream-coloured skin presented to him, smattered with delicious little freckles and red from the flush currently adorning Ori's stunning form.

The steaming water ripples softly against smooth thighs as the young dwarf stepped into the bath, and had Dwalin been a different dwarf he may have been able to restrain himself...

Within seconds, Ori found himself pressed against the warm stone wall of the bath, his wrists ceased. It all happened so quickly, he could not possibly think what he had done to offend the warrior.

He cried out in shock, fear filling his gaze as he met Dwalin's eyes, but it was not hatred he saw in their depths.

A deep growl of frustration ripped through Dwalin's throat, as he failed to restrain his arousal.

"Mahal, what temptress has possessed you to be so irresistible, child?" He spat, before crashing his lips into the plush, soft lips beneath him.

Had Dwalin known how sinfully sweet those lips were, he would have acted a long time before.

A soft moan left the body crushed below him, snapping the warrior back to reality. He cursed, in every language he knew of, as his mind caught up with his actions. He had tainted Ori's innocence, improperly.

"Fuck!" He growled, releasing the boy. And that was all Ori was, a boy. And he should be courted as such, lest Dwalin be branded a defiler.

Swearing once more, Dwalin retreated swiftly. Away from Ori, and the temptation of his flesh.

(Sorry for the lack of courting rituals in this one!! I have some in mind, but I needed build up, so... Yeah. Also ghivashel is, apparently, neo-khuzdul for treasure of all treasures.)


	4. Share His Interests

Avoidance had come easily to Dwalin, until he realised that if he did not at least look upon Ori he would certainly feel Thorin's wrath. And possibly be replaced by another dwarf as his jewel's guard.

The thought made an unbidden growl rip through his throat. No dwarf was better suited to handling Ori than he, and he would simply not allow it. With a little hope, and much persistance, Ori would realise this, also, and accept his advances.

Making his way to the young one's room, he pounded on the door.

\-----

Ori had spent the entire morning brushing his hand against his lips, in wonderment. Dwalin.. had kissed him. He could not help the radiant smile that passed his lips, giggling to himself in glee as he pictured the other. 

But then, unbidden thoughts cast the happiness from his demeanor. Why had Dwalin left? And, if the gruff dwarf was interested in him, why was he not courting him? He pouted, collapsing on his bed and thinking upon these things. Perhaps, it had all been a whim on the warrior's part? 

Hugging one of the plush pillows to him for comfort, Ori did not stop contemplating everything that had happened within the morn until he heard a rather loud knock at his door.

Sighing, assuming it would be one of his troublesome brothers, he scooted off the bed and scampered to the door. In recent weeks, his brother had been acting very.. out of character. They did not show concern for his safety, despite the fact he was victim to a mysterious attacker and, stranger yet, they both kept hinting at him that he really ought to settle soon, find a good husband who would take care of him.

Frowning once more, Ori pulled open the door in preparation to tell his brothers to leave him be, that he was not in the mood for their silly mind games, when he spied who was truly at his door.

"Dwalin!" His voice could not help but take on a high pitch, as he squeaked in surprise. He blushed as he looked upon the other. "W-what news..?"

The other dwarf did not seem impressed as he barged, uninvited, into the room. Settling himself into Ori's comfy armchair, which the elder had come to claim as his own in the past weeks, he grunted, "I have sworn to guard you, little one." He said in ways of explanation for his presence.

An awkward silence fell over them, Ori twirling his braids around his finger in embarrassment. He locked the door to his room before taking a seat opposite Dwalin, picking up his knitting needles and nervously started threading them through wool. If he had been truthful to himself, Ori knew he had picked this wool because the dark forest green resembled Dwalin's eyes so very much.

Hiding himself behind his work, Ori spied on Dwalin as he other male rested, his eyes shut as he sat contently in the armchair. Smiling to himself, the redhead continued on with the knitting, more than half way through a scarf, one to be worn under the heavy furs adorning Dwalin's body. All he would have to do then would be wait for courting to begin so he could respond accordingly, and gift the tough dwarf the scarf; a thought which spurred him to continue the design without breaks.

Within the passing hours, he had managed to produce the finished product. With a little sound of joy, he held the woven fabric up to inspect and admire it, not noticing his companion's eyes were now open and observing him.

\-----

A tiny triumphant cry alerted Dwalin, enough for him to open his eyes to gaze upon what had gotten Ori so happy. And what he saw surely brought a frown to his face. A scarf... If that scarf was not intended to him, Dwalin knew he would be challenging a dwarf very soon in a battle for Ori's honour.

Mouth set in a grim line, Dwalin made two strides over the room before snatching the scarf from his beloved's grasp. He refused to admit he was jealous as he spat, "Who would you wish to give this to?! No-one can have you, child!"

 _Unless it is me._ He so desperately wished to add. But until Ori responded to his courting, there was no chance he could make his claim. Damn this clueless dwarf before him, playing his silly head games and being so delectable. Dwalin would want for nothing forever more if he could just throw this little one on the bed before them and join their bodies.

Ori looked frightened, trying to hastily snatch the article back, blushing brightly as he looked upon the very dwarf this garment would belong to. "Please, Mister Dwalin.. I-I wish for you to return it.."

Looking to the floor to hide his shame, Ori grasped onto the warrior's large, muscular arm in pleading. This only served to make Dwalin's anger flare. "And if I refuse..?"

Tears came unbidden to the little dwarf's eyes, and he pounded his fist once on Dwalin's hard chest before fleeing the room, too upset by his gift being stolen before he had chance to present it to even notice Dwalin slipping it under his furs, admiring the quality.

Smirking to himself, Dwalin knew an apology would be in order, but couldn't quite feel much regret as he had managed to collect an item off his sweet flower. But the question would be, what would Ori hold dear, as a simultaneous sorry gift and his next move for courting?

His trained eyes spotted something, peaking innocently out from under the edge of Ori's bed, and Dwalin knew he would again have to swallow his pride to impress his love.

\-----

It had taken what was left of the day, and the quills had felt awfully tiny and ridiculous in his hands, but Dwalin picked up the image- drawn on the paper he had borrowed from his little one- and admired it. He was not an apt artist, he could barely write his own name, let alone capture something as beautiful as Ori to him on parchment, but he had tried. And he knew with matters such as these that was what counted.

And he had not been too displeased with the outcome himself. Another observer could tell with an absolute certainty this was supposed to resemble the delicate scribe. Grinning at his own prowess, he looked upon the red he had used on the image's throat, supposed to be a likening of the scarf he now wore hidden beneath his furs, but in the very colour of love.

Finally, Dwalin used what little writing skills he had bothered to learn to carefully write in the same red ink: _Ori._

Simple, to the point. Certainly Dwalin's style, he thought as he used one of his various selection of unnecessary daggers to stab it into the wall. Hating the fact his own foolish pride would not allow himself to stay for his treasure's reaction, he made quick work of leaving the room, but not before returning the writing utensils to their original position.

\-----

Ori had spent the entire day in one of the palace gardens, curled up and sobbing softly, hiding away from Dwalin and everyone else in the castle. It was stupid, he knew, to be so upset by such a small act. He probably seemed pathetic to Dwalin now, so insignificant and fragile; everything Dwalin would _not_ want in a mate.

Unknowingly, Ori's small sobs had caught the attentions of his friends and Company members, Bilbo and Kili. Walking through the gardens together, discussing their own mates, both dwarf and hobbit halted when they heard the whimper.

Moving to investigate, they encountered the depressed little dwarf, his body scrunched up to protect him from the world around him. Bilbo was the first the kneel beside Ori, placing a comforting hand on the lad and asking softly, "What's wrong, Ori..?"

Bilbo and Kili had, of course, heard of the mysterious stalker that haunted their friend, and hoped it had nothing to do with that...

Looking up with glistening eyes, Ori finally acknowledged the two in front of him. And of course, it had to be the two Company members who had most reason to be happy right now. Thorin and Fili had already courted Bilbo and Kili, respectively, and the two couples were to be wed this coming summer. The very thought of it made Ori bite his lip, not being able to stop himself from asking in a small voice, "How did you grasp your beloved's attentions?"

Both of his companions blinked, before smiles of understanding broke onto their faces. Kili was the first to respond.

"You wish to be courted, Ori..?" A small laugh escaped Thorin's trickster nephew. "Who is the lucky dwarf?"

Blushing brightly, the scribe brought his knees in tighter to his chest and mumbled inaudibly. Kili, not understanding the dwarf's muffled response, just guessed. "Is it.. Bofur, perhaps? Or maybe Bifur, or Bombur?"

No response. "Okay, not any of those.. A bit old but Balin, then?"

Ori twitched at that, but shook his head beneath the cover of his knees.

"Ori..?" Bilbo inquired gently, slowly bringing said scribe's attention to him. Kindly, he spoke, "It's Dwalin you like, isn't it..?"

Coughing nervously, trying to ignore the heat in his face, the shy dwarf nodded slightly, still untrusting of his voice. His embarrassment was made only worse by the sound of Kili's laughter. "Dwalin, of all dwarves?! That's h-hilarious! He's your **complete** opposite!"

An elbow to the ribs from Bilbo soon shut Fili up, but Ori did not feel any better about the situation.

So, he spend the afternoon telling both of his companions the story of events so far, about hor Dwalin had shown interest in him thus far, but not expressed an interest in courting him.

There was dual gasps as he even explained the scene in the bath house, Bilbo whispering in disbelief. "He kissed you, Ori..?"

Perhaps he shouldn't have told them, but he needed to confide in somebody about what had happened, with the baths and scarf and Dwalin's protectiveness. He couldn't do that with his brothers as he knew Dwalin would surely be beaten where he stood for not following the customs. His brothers were very protective of him, after all.

"Please, don't tell anyone." With a small, confused groan, Ori pleaded with them, "I really like him.. I want him to court me, I would spend my life with him and be the happiest I could possibly be, if he would just do it."

Smiling at Kili, Bilbo thought up a plan to help the little dwarf out. Upon seeing Kili's mischievous smile, he knew they understood each other.

They would help Dwalin court Ori.

\-----

Wandering back to his room passed nightfall, his thoughts were still full of all the things Dwalin had done for him the past week. It was exhausting him, just thinking on it. Tonight he would just crawl into bed and sleep, he could eat in the morning to make up for his missed supper.

Upon entering his room, however, he spotted something that made him cry in frustration. A portrait of himself, obviously made as a threat if the red ink of what looked like blood on his 'throat' was anything to go by. The artist had a morbid sense of art as the ink had dripped from it's position to look very much like blood dripping down, thanks to the vertical angle of the drawing obviously before the picture had dried.

The same melted, blood red ink had been used in an eerie display of his own name, causing a shudder to go through him as he ripped the drawing off the dagger it was hanging by.

As he did so, he noticed the weapon glint in the moonlight, a sob ripping through him as he reached a shaky hand to touch it. The jewels.. The design... There was no mistaking this as one of the ornate daggers Thorin had gifted the rest of his Company for helping him reclaim their home.

... Someone in the Company wanted him dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Bilbo and Fili to the rescue! XD It's the only solution I could think of for them to stop being so thick and realise how in love they are with each other!!
> 
> And thank you to everyone so far for the positive feedback, whether it is on here or on the kink meme! :) Hope you guys like this one.


	5. Do Not Share His Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter, it gets a little angsty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the help with my mistakes last chapter guys! :) And thank you for all the wonderful comments.
> 
> More Khuzdul, in this chapter, âzyung meaning lover from source: http://www.scribd.com/doc/98387422/Khuzdul-Dictionary-E-K-v01-JUN12

In the blackness of the night Ori fumbled, desperately seeking a destination that was not his own room. Quickly, he found himself slipping inside an unfamiliar room, as though he had never been inside this particular room, he knew very well what lay in wait.

Creeping inside, his brown eyes fell upon the large silouhette of Dwalin, and he whispered through his sobs to the other. "M-Mister Dwalin..?"

The figure in the bed shot up, startling Ori further. He ignored the questioning stare of the bald dwarf as he bolted across the room, tears flowing freely as he climbed onto the bed and clung to his crush.

He was so very scared, one of his own brothers in arms wanted him dead! He didn't know who he could trust anymore, apart from this warrior who had sworn to protect.

"Please.." He begged, looking up at Dwalin through shimmering tears, pale moonlight bouncing off his distraught features. "Just for this night, help me forget.."

\-----

Dwalin did not know why his âzyung had come to him, or why he was so frightened, but he could not ignore the little one's plea.

Holding the delicate body lightly in his grasp, not wanting to bruise the fragile flower, Dwalin groaned lowly in despair. "Boy, you would drive a good dwarf crazy with those words, and a bad one even further… I am not a good dwarf… You know not what you do to me with words such as those!"

Even in the darkness he saw the pretty little blush that covered Ori's cheeks, making him all the more irresistible.

"I know," He mumbled, biting his lips. Oh Mahal, those lips… He would devour those lips if given the chance. "I would have you do unspeakable things to me, Mister Dwalin."

He knew the words made the other embarrassed, which only served to arouse him more. The innocent Ori held was just so very tempting, and would be to any dwarf. It was a wonder the boy hadn't been ravished yet.

Though, he was certain that would change all too soon if the boy did not stop worrying those plump red lips. Did he not know what he did to Dwalin, with the picture he made?! The very image of sin, on such unmarred innocence.

"And I would lose my very reputation for you, lad.." He growled into Ori's exposed throat, nipping possessively at the flesh there as his large hands wondered the smaller dwarf's body.

With a strong gasp he clenched at the nightshirt of the other, knowing he should stop know before it went too far, but not being able to stop himself any longer. He had restrained himself for far too long, the banishment he may face for this be damned!

Dwalin savagely ripped the cloth of the shirt, eyes feasting on the gloriously milky skin under and ears ringing as his little love moaned, his arousal letting it be known as he drew his hands steadily lower down Ori's body, almost reaching his prize…

A loud rapping at the door ceased his wandering hands, however, and with a growled exclamation of 'fuck!', he covered the now blushing dwarf, climbed off the bed and tried to calm his erection enough to answer the knocking.

"Who is it that interrupts my sleep so late at night?" He hissed through the door, angry beyond belief and just about ready to murder his second midnight guest.

"It is Thorin." The commanding voice replied, and Dwalin's let out another, almost silent curse, as he knew he would have to meet with the man.

Climbing over and stealing one more bruising kiss from Ori's heavenly lips, he left the room and slammed the door, turning his hard gaze on Thorin. Just because he had to answer his king's call, did not mean he had to be happy about it.

"What?" He growled, looking at the king.

"It is about Ori, the boy is missing." Thorin stated, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. And Dwalin just knew it, his king had known exactly where his would-be lover lay. "Dwalin, you are my friend, as close to me as my own kin… But even I cannot protect you from the law, my friend. Please consider what you stand to lose if you continue this improperly."

And with that, the royal dwarf left. 

Snarling, Dwalin slammed his fist into the wall, repeating the action until his frustrations were vented but he knuckles were bruised and bloody. He re-entered the room with blood dripping from his hand, however the sight that greeted him warmed his heart a little.

There, naked for all too see, lay Ori, clinging to one of his furs and sleeping soundly, a smile on his tranquil face.

Seating himself gently on the bed, Dwalin's stroked a hand over Ori's hair, softly as he could so as not to wake his bedmate. His usually strong and bold voice dropped to a whisper as he admitted to the unconscious figure. "I am not a dwarf of fragrant words, or sweet nothings… I cannot remember the last time romancing someone was an act I thought myself capable of. But for you, my sweet fragile flower, I cannot help but try to capture your attentions."

Smiling a true smile that he had not felt on his face in many centuries, he gazed upon Ori. "It is strange that such a little one would be my one true love, but you are my light, me who is so steeped in darkness and blood.."

He sighed, wondering why he could never confess to the other while he was awake.

With one last sigh, he left the room to let his companion sleep in peace, knowing he would not get any himself tonight.

\-----

Countless days had passed since he had seen Ori, the coming of a new week reared it's head before Dwalin knew. Every day he broke a little more inside, becoming more bitter and snappy as he deprived himself of even gazing upon his scribe.

It was for the best, he attempted to reassure himself, as Ori did not seem to note him worthy enough to return his courtship, a thought which stung at his almost black and charred heart more than he would ever admit. He growled as he sharpened his weapons, trying to forget about everything in this Mahal forsaken castle, thinking it would truly be better if he just banished himself.

So caught up in his work, he hardly noticed when two figures sidled up to him, until a throat was cleared and to pair of feet appeared in his line of vision. Flicking his gaze up, he saw the owner's of the feet, not that he had needed to see the faces to recognise who they were, indeed.

"Halfling, nuisance, what do you want?" He asked, addressing the figure's of Bilbo and Kili as they shifted nervously.

"Ahh, Dwalin, there's something you should know…" The younger dwarf's eyes darted around Dwalin, not making eye contact. "In this past week you have been absent.."

He growled, not appreciated the hesitation. "Spit it out, boy."

Kili looked to Bilbo for help, the hobbit gulping before speaking. "Ori is being courted by another dwarf."

Everything seemed to stop as the halfling's words bounced around the clearing, taking a while to process for Dwalin. When they did, however, the dwarf gripped his weapons tight and shouted. "Where is this fucker?! Thinks he can steal my intended, does he not know honour among dwarves?! He cannot court him until Ori has rejected my courting!"

Now, Bilbo and Kili were surprised for two reasons. One being, they had never really been around to hear Dwalin talk so much, usually he would just stick to grunts and such, and secondly..

"Wait, you're courting him?!" Bilbo gaped, wondering how Ori had not noticed.

"Aye," Dwalin replied, "Not that that is any of your business."

Suddenly, everything seemed a little off. If Ori was in love with Dwalin, and Dwalin was courting him, then why did he not respond already? With a growing sense of dread, Bilbo asked, "I know it is terribly rude of me, but can I ask what you have gone in ways of courting..? Just to, you know, give Thorin pointers!"

Ignoring the squeak in the hobbit's voice, used to people fearing him, he couldn't help but grin sadistically at the thought of having one up on Thorin. "I have given him gifts, wrote him prose, and shared his artistic interests, hobbit. And if you speak of this to anyone do not think your being Thorin's intended will protect you from me."

He had killed for less, after all.

For Kili, who had been oddly silent throughout this whole thing and not the sharpest axe in the armoury, things seemed to fall into place. Ori, the mysterious 'threats' he had shown to him and Bilbo a few days prior and how they had stopped when Dwalin had started avoiding him.

"Dwalin, please, take our help with this…" Kili suggested, ignoring the poisonous glare the received as he explained the entire situation.

\-----

Ori had not fared well, in the week that had passed. He would cry in his room, and more often than not skipped meals and, quite frankly, it worried his brothers. They knew not what was ailing their little brother, so could not help him. They both truly hated feeling so useless. When had it been that their sweet Ori had stopped coming to them for advice?

The scribe had barely noticed the weight he had lost, bordering on unhealthy, as he sifted through the many sketches he had drawn of the older dwarf throughout the week. Dwalin… Why had he just left him, after the night they were going to spend together..? And then to make himself so readily unavailable, despite Ori's best efforts at first to try and see him.

It had crushed him, when he realised the warrior wanted nothing to do with him, and with embarrassment he thought perhaps he had pushed the other away with his.. sexual advances. After all, dwarves loved a good fight, and when something was so easily placed in from of them, no wonder Dwalin rejected him.

Whimpering, he looked towards the flowers he had received from another dwarf, the blacksmith apprentice Norlin. He was a sweet lad, that was sure, and his stoutness and build were greatly admired- he would be a fine suitor for any dwarf, but he was not the one Ori desired.

Gazing upon the beautiful bouquet, his heart raced as he imagined receiving the gift from Dwalin. Even through his pain, the imaginings brought a smile to his tired features.

The young dwarf felt weak, in body and mind, this week feeling as though it had aged him a lifetime, though he knew it was not true.

He needed Dwalin, and no-one else, for him to feel alive again.


	6. Do Not Scare Him Away

There was an anger burning inside him, but for once Dwalin could surely say it was not because of anyone but himself. How could he had been so stupid, blindly scaring his adorable little scribe like that? Had Ori honestly thought his courting attempts had been threats on his life?

He stared at the holes in what was once his organised room. The furniture was the first to fall victim to his rage, moving on to the very structures of the room when he found his frustrations had not yet left him.

He looked down at his hands, the foolish hands that had crafted the instruments that had frightened his flower so. Looking upon them now, he could see plainly the bruises and broken skin upon them. In the corner of his eye, he spotted the scarf he had so forcibly taken, a rare tender smile appearing on his face as plucked it from it's position wedged under large pieces of what was once his table.

Bringing it to his face, Dwalin sharply inhaled the smell of his own musk, mostly, but you could faintly make out the lingering scent of Ori.. He could almost laugh at the irony that the boy smelt of the very flowers the warrior was always mentally likening him to.

Sitting heavily on a ruined chair and surveying the wreckage around him, Dwalin wondered idly if he should indeed follow the advice given to him by the hobbit and the prince.

\-----

Gritting his teeth, Dwalin decided that no, he shouldn't take their advice. Cursing a storm, he could have punched the two as they finished dressing him in more 'appropriate attire' for confessing to ones love.

"Mahal be damned, I ain't wearing this!" He growled at the two, noticing them both flinch at his rage. He didn't care, it was their own faults.

"Dwalin, just think of Ori..." Bilbo reasoned, at a safe distance from the warrior.

Attempting one more time to persuade him against murder, Kili chimed in. "He would love this.. A handsome, er... 'prince', sweeping him off his feet."

Looking at himself in the mirror again, Dwalin visibly calmed. His little flower would like this? Absently he ran a thick hand over the royal-looking garb. If Ori would approve then he supposed he could tolerate the deep red knee length shoulderless jacket, scratchy as it was, and the awful cream breeches, tucked into fancy boots.

The hobbit pressed flowers into his hand, a blood red bouquet of roses, and told him to present them to his intended.

"Don't tell me what to do." He snapped, growling but taking the flowers with him anyway as he left to go find Ori.

\-----

Said scribe was currently trying to ward off the advances of a very different dwarf.

"I am sorry, Norlin, but my heart belongs to another!" He cried, trying futilely to push the other away. The blacksmith wasn't having it, tugging Ori closer in a way that frightened the young one. He had heard of these kinds of advances before, and did not want to think of what the outcome may be if he didn't do something soon.

As it was, his body was feeling entirely too weak from the malnourishment he had been giving it to even attempt to fight back. He whimpered, a sound which seemed to spur the other dwarf as he thought it was a positive response to his actions.

"See, temptress?" Ori shuddered at the word that Dwalin had once used to describe him, his heart twisting at the thought of the warrior. "You are enjoying this.. Maybe a little too much. Tell me, who have you lain with to make you such a wanton whore?"

Ori gasped at the disgust in Norlin's tone. He should be the one who was disgusted at what the blacksmith was even suggesting! Laying with someone out of courtship was something dwarves simply did not do, and there was only one dwarf who could ever even make Ori contemplate such perversion.. He shook his head once more, trying not to think of Dwalin again, for it hurt his heart to much.

Also, he had a more pressing situation to deal with. A sick, twisted grin had found it's way to Norlin's face, and his hand wandered down Ori's throat as he all but purred in a slimy tone. "Once a whore, always a whore.. You won't mind me taking my fill then!"

The scribe blinked back tears of pain as the other dwarf suddenly slapped him, his mind reeling as he felt strong hands ripping at his robe. Tears leaked from his eyes freely now, as he resigned himself to his fate. He would never be able to look upon Dwalin from this day, he would be dirty and tainted and no-one would want him, just like no-one had saved him..

His mind reeled as he heard a sudden growl from behind Norlin, all he could think was, _Someone is saving me! Oh Mahal, I'm saved..._

Rapidly, his attacker was pulled from him. His pounding heart jumped when he saw who his rescuer was.

"Dwalin.." He breathed, watching as the dwarf mercilessly beat the blacksmith, growling at him.

Ori could make out odd phrases throughout the continual mantra of threats. "Touch my property.. Filthy fuck!" Another swift punch to his jaw was administered.

It went on this way for several moments before the dwarf Norlin was unrecognisable to those around him, not that Ori particularly cared anymore. 

Blushing brightly, he looked upon Dwalin properly for the first time in weeks, and the warrior was surely a sight to behold. Ignoring the blood on his hands, but not the bandages that already adorned the thick appendages making his mind flash with worry, Ori's gaze scanned over the form-fitting red robe his love was wearing, his artist's eyes admiring the fine patterns weaved into the fabric.

To put it bluntly, Dwalin looked like royalty, his very own knight who had swept in to save him from a fate he did not want to think about, trying to cover his modesty as he pulled the tattered remains of his shirt around him.

Seeing his little treasure's embarrassment at his situation, the large dwarf took off the ridiculous coat and draped it over Ori, admiring the size difference as it swamped his companion. He couldn't wait to get the other in one of his shirts and nothing but, Dwalin thought lecherously.

But, coming back to the matter at hand, he stepped over Norlin's prone body, delivering on last kick to it, and moved to pick up his bouquet of roses from where they had landed when he ran to Ori's aid. They were a little battered, he noted a little dejectedly, but they were still befitting for the beautiful scribe.

"Ori." He grunted, catching the ginger boy's attention for the first time.

Said dwarf had been in a world of his own, thinking back on the events of the week and wondering why the very person trying to get his attention was dressed so finely. He was substantially surprised when he looked up to see flowers shoved in his face.

"These are for you." Dwalin stated simply, not looking to the other in case he saw negative emotions written on Ori's features. He did not like this face-to-face contact, but at least he was no longer scaring the boy. He hoped.

Chancing a look over, he was rewarded with the brightest smile he had ever seen, Ori's goofy glee warming his heart as the other gently placed the flowers down before pouncing upon Dwalin, giggling softly.

"Yes.." He whispered after a while, nuzzling into's Dwalin's hard chest. "I accept wholly, Dwalin!"

Finding he was lacking in words Dwalin did all he could think of, with a grunt of 'good' he pulled Ori into a hard kiss, hoisting the boy's body up with one arm and crouching to fetch the flowers with his free hand, never once breaking contact, he moved them out of the clearing, hopefully to a more private setting.

Ori smiled as they finally broke the kiss, snuggling into his love's chest before noticing with a quiet giggle that Dwalin was wearing the scarf he had knitted. How had he not noticed that before?

Feeling warm, and safe, in Dwalin's grasp, his legs wrapped firmly around his newly intended's waist, Ori found himself drifting into the first peaceful slumber he had experienced all week.


	7. Wed Him

It was a restful slumber that Ori found himself awakening from, rubbing his eyes and sleepily surveying the room. He blinked for a moment, not recognising the room as his own, before the events of the night before had come back to him and a rush of colour ran to his face.

Looking down at himself, he observed that at some point during the night he had been stripped of his clothing, a surprised sort of whimper escaping from his throat as he noted the oversized shirt he had been dressed in definitely did not belong to him. Dwalin had put him in the warrior's casual clothes, an act of possession in Dwarvish culture. Had he surely been so serious of his intentions to court Ori?

Worrying his lip softly, the little scribe climbed out of the large plush bed and set his feet onto the stone floor. He could feel the chill of the morning on his feet as they made contact with the ground, but he was too distracted to really take notice. His brown eyes scanned the room in search of his love, but uncovered no-one. With a pout, he hoisted himself up and went to the door, cracking it open to look around the corridor. Where was Dwalin? Had the other fled from him after concluding he had made a mistake?

Ori tried not to think about that situation. After you had begun courting, if your intended responded, as Ori had, then you had no choice but to bind your union with marriage. Nervous, the auburn haired boy quickly shut the door and moved towards his prize, the slightly battered red roses from last night had found home in a simple crystal vase, obviously put there by Dwalin sometime after he had fallen asleep.

Clambering back onto the bed, Ori thought about the other as he sank into the fluffy furniture. His gaze became unfocused, staring idly at the ceiling as he fantisised about a married life with his newly intended. Would they be happy together? Would Dwalin want children, in their future? Ori knew himself that _he_ wanted little dwarflings to call his own, but would a hardened soldier..?

The young male's breath hitched a the door handle was abruptly turned, scrambling to cover his modesty as the chamber's entrance swung open to reveal it's owner.

Dwalin's hungry eyes roamed over the silky pale skin that was bared before him, lust heavy in his looks. Flushing once more, Ori pulled the covers around him to hide himself, squeaking out, "M-mister Dwalin!"

Attempting a rare smile, that pulled at unused muscles on his aged features, Dwalin stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "You have no need to be afraid, love, I will not touch you til you are ready."

Under that penetrating stare, Ori felt so very very young, fiddling with the woven threads of blanket upon him in a display of nerves. Dwalin could be so gentle, and though he had offered his body to Dwalin in weeks prior, Ori was unsure of if he was ready for that advancement in their relations. He had yet to know the pleasures of flesh upon him, and he had always rather hoped he would remain unspoiled until his wedding night.

_Which may be soon._ His mind supplied, watching silently as the tall dwarf across from him kicked off his shoes and strode over, climbing into bed with him.

"Rest, little one," Dwalin's low voice rumbled, a steady thrum coursing throughout the small scholar. "You had a trying day yesterday, and need to relax your mind."

Unbidden to him, Ori could feel his eyes becoming heavier as Dwalin's heat penetrated him even through the covers, warming his body and making him drowsy.

\-----

Dwalin looked upon his flower's sleeping form, stroking the boy's hip as he did so. As he had expected Ori looked entirely too good in his clothing, his frail form swamped by the giant shirt. It brought a grin to his face, though he would never admit it.

Sighing, planting one last kiss on Ori's forehead, he got up from the bed once more. He had spent the morning melting down his earnings from the retaking off Erebor, and by now the gold should be ready to craft into two rings of finery for them both. He would check on them, before seeking audience with the king as was custom when one wished to wed.

Grumbling, he tried not to picture Thorin's smirk as he finally declared he would wed his beloved. The king knew how long he had fantasised over his current bedmate, and would not cease to lord it over him. And so, pulling himself reluctantly from the comfort of Ori, he climbed out of bed and set his plans into motion.

\-----

He rings looked beautiful, that was all Dwalin could ring as he gazed upon them. He had melted down his gold and silver coin, and fused them into an intricate pattern. But it was Dori of all dwarves who had carved a design into the rings for him, apparently Ori wasn't the only Ri brother with artistic flair. Turning the new rings around in his hand, he gazed upon the runes of his and Ori's names, carved into the metal for all to see. Stones of mithril, gifted to him by Thorin himself had been inset into the smaller one, the pure white stone rightly reflecting the innocence and strength of his lover.

His own ring sparkled with rubies, a symbol of blood, shed as a warrior, but also of love, and a bond stronger than any battle. Resting them in their box, Dwalin snapped the lid shut and headed for the throne room. Only a couple more errands until he could return to Ori's side.

"Dwalin." Thorin acknowledged as the other dwarf stepped into the throne room. It was a public gathering where all dwarf folk came to speak with Thorin on plans and problems they had with their life, to see if Thorin had any solutions. One of the perks of being king, Dwalin had teased him mercilessly when he had begun the public counselling and now he was hear and about to announce to the entire community his plans.

"My king." He called, bowing slightly. All the common dwarf looked at him, still intimidated by his gruff nature. Many whispers echoed around the hall, until Thorin raised his hand to silence them. The tension was thick in the air until Dwalin next spoke. "I have come to you to announce my intention to wed."

Gasps bounced of the cold stone walls, the hushed voices coming back full force as people tried to figure out who would be brave enough to try and tame the beast Dwalin. He grit his teeth and tried to ignore the townsfolk, his hand travelling to where Grasper usually rested.

Thorin smirked, looking at his old friend. "And whom is your intended?"

_Smug bastard._ Dwalin thought, glaring at the king who knew full well who it was.

Holding his head up high, he responded anyway. "The scribe, Ori of the brothers Ri."

Dwalin pretended he could not hear the laughter that many let escape them, his mouth set in a grim line as he waited for Thorin to continue.

"Are there any among you who contest this union?" Thorin asked, as was per the norm for marriage outside of royalty.

Again, all activity ceased as a voice spoke up. "I do!"

Every gaze in the room turned as he broken form of Norlin hobbled into the hall, but it was only Dwalin's eyes that darkened with intense hatred. Defiantly, the almost unrecognisable blacksmith's mouth formed a twisted smile. "The boy Ori is a whore, and this man is a defiler."

Dwalin could no longer hold his anger as he roared. "And you are filth and a liar! I should have finished you when I had the chance."

Making quick work of the gap between them, Dwalin hoisted the other's body like a ragdoll and slammed him to the wall, ignoring the crack of ribs as he growled. "You dare to accuse me of touching Ori's innocence when it was you and not me who attacked him?! You tried to steal his essence, and I spared you once because of his innocent soul, but Mahal knows I will not be so patient now!"

Grabbing the small neck within his thick hands, Dwalin was close to choking the life out of him when a soft brush against his arm stopped him. There, looking to him with big pleading was the very dwarf whose honour he was trying to protect.

"Please, love.." Ori spoke, his voice but a whisper. "Don't let another person's blood be on your hands."

With a defeated sigh he released the snake once more, knowing Ori would be disappointed if he let another murder haunt him just for Ori. Taking his lover's hand, he turned to Norlin. "Speak to my intended again and I will not hesitate to cut you where you stand, you silver-tongued orc-kin."

Two guards hoisted the body away, Norlin futilely trying to wriggle free, as Dwalin guided Ori to the centre of the room, placing a gentle kiss upon his dainty hand- the skin in which his wedding band would rest upon.

Seeing the glowing smile his lover sent towards him and him alone, Dwalin knew. This unlikely little scribe would make him the happiest entity in all of Middle Earth, and long after their deaths people would sing about the love of the warrior and his flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I should be shot for the cheesy ending but still! It's finished and I am proud to admit this is the first ever fanfiction I have finished, in nine years of writing! I would like to say a huge thanks to you all for all your lovely comments, and I may think of doing a epilogue for this fic in the near future. (Domestic!Dwalin is such too cute and irresistable. X3)
> 
> But for now, thank you all! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Only a couple more chapters left, and then it's all done! Hope you guys like this one! x


End file.
